1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically cleaning a coil for air conditioning and refrigeration systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coils for air conditioning units and refrigeration units or cooling units often collect dust and debris by virtue of their operation. These types of units often suffer from placement in poorly ventilated areas as well. As a result, the debris and dust builds up on the surface of the coil. This build up reduces the efficiency and operation of the air condition and refrigeration units.
The cooling units therefore require maintenance to clean them. This maintenance usually requires a heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) professional to make a site visit in order to clean the coils. This may add a significant expense to the maintenance budget, for say a restaurant of other establishment.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for cleaning coils for cooling units, which does not require a site visit and maintains the coils in a clean state to improve operational efficiency.